Moments We Live For
by DisneyIsMyKryptonite
Summary: A series of connected one-shots about Mal and Ben. Mostly chronological, includes other couples. Rated T (Maybe some M rated moments. Chapters will be marked if so.) Chapter lengths vary.
1. Part 1: Rollerblades

**Alright. First story on this account. If you enjoy my writing and are a fan of Harry Potter, I suggest you look at my other account 'DoYouHaveARocketShipPotter' there's not much there at this time, but things will be picking up over there soon. The first three or so chapters of this are written and will be posted as I edit them. I do apologize for any formatting issues or missing words, I am posting chapters from my phone as my laptop is currently broken. Chapter lengths will vary. Enjoy the story.**

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Relax Mal. Most kids in Auradon rollerblade."

"How do you move on these things?"

"You have to kind of push yourself while walking. I don't know how to explain it. It's hard to explain. You just kind of do it."

"Hold my hand?"

"Yeah sure." Ben took her hand, and slowly pushed himself forward, tugging Mal with him.

Mal felt herself be pulled forward and stumbled. "Wait. Ben. I'm not ready!" She grabbed Ben's hand in a death grip, but it was too late. Mal collapsed to the ground, dragging Ben with her.

Ben fell on top of Mal, and laughed. "Wow, if you wanted me on top of you so bad, you could have just asked."

Mal looked mortified. "Ben! I can't believe you just said that! You are the King of Auradon! You can't be saying things like that!"

"I can say stuff like that. You're my girlfriend."

"G-girlfriend?"

"Yeah? You are my girlfriend, right? I mean after everything we've been through, I just figured that we were together."

"It's just that you never actually asked me to be your girlfriend. It kind of caught me off guard."

"Well then, Mal. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm not hearing a no."

"Such a weirdo."

"But I'm your weirdo."

"You are."

Ben tilted his head down to close the space between them. He placed a short kids on Mal's lips and pulled back. Mal smiled up at him. She grabbed his neck with one hand and pulled him back down. Their lips met again and Mal moved to deepen the kiss.

"Well, hello."

They broke apart quickly. Looking up they saw Jane and her mom standing over them.

"Hey, Fairy Godmother. Jane," Ben greeted.

"Ben, you know this inappropriate behavior for someone of your status," Fairy Godmother reprimanded, "And Mal, I expect better from you."

"Sorry Fairy Godmother." The duo mumbled.

"Please. Just ... Don't make out in a public place next time. There are people that see you ... Canoodling. Set a good example for your people."

"Alright. We get it."

Been stood up easily. Mal, however, forgot that she still had her rollerblades on. So when she made to stand up quickly, she slipped and fell down again.

"Ben! I swear I am never trusting you to plan dates again. My butt is going to hurt for days."

"Sorry Mal. I just thought it would be something you would enjoy."

"Well, it's not. Help me up."

Ben offered his hand to Mal and she took. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist to avoid her falling again.

"Ben, I'm pretty sure this isn't proper for a King."

"I'm just making sure you don't fall again."

"You're sweet, but I don't want your people to think you're too hormonal to be King."

"I'm not hormonal. I'm just trying to keep my girlfriend in one piece."

"I'm so done with you."

Mal made to the bench where their shoes where, but she was still unbalanced on the rollerblades and fell again. Ben's laughing could be heard all around the park.


	2. Part 2: Dorm Rooms Pt 1

**Just a short little drabble. Next part is much longer, should be up in a few hours. Enjoy.**

Ben and Mal sat in Mal and Evie's dorm room. Their books were strewn all over the bed, but the two weren't looking at them. Their tongues were locked in battle, neither were winning or losing.

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Ben looked at her like she the only girl in the world. "I love you Mal."

Mal smiled at him. Seeing the way he looked at her, she finally understood what love was. "I love you too."

Ben froze for a second, then he broke out into a huge smile. "So you finally know what love is?"

"Yeah. I do."


	3. Part 3: Graduation

**This was going to be longer, but I liked where it ended.**

Mal watched as Evie scurried around the room.

Mal was sitting on her bed, the dress Evie made for her, a silver cocktail dress with deep purple accents, already on. Her blue Auradon Prep cap and gown lying next to her.

"Evie, what are you freaking out about?"

Evie whipped around to look at her. "What isn't wrong? In a couple of day, we have to move out of here. Nothing is packed, nothing is planned, and nothing is going right. Doug hasn't talked to me in days, Jay is always with Lonnie, and Carlos has been more attached to Dude than ever, Jane is freaking out about it. Then, there's you and Ben. Ben gave you his signet ring two years ago, you two make out all the time, but you aren't moving anywhere. He needs a Queen by his twenty first birthday or he loses his title. That's in three years, yet he hasn't even made a move that suggests he's ever going to propose."

Mal rolled her eyes. "You're going crazy. You need to hurry up and get ready. The boys will be here in a few minutes."

"Ugh! What's the point of a graduation ceremony?" Evie whined as she hurriedly slipped into her dress, a dark blue cocktail dress with red and gold accents.

"For relatives to clap and cheer and congratulate their graduate."

"We don't have any relatives."

"It's still required we go."

"Fine."

A knock sounded on the door, and Mal opened it to reveal Doug, clad in khakis and a blue and red sweater vest with a crisp white button down underneath, and Ben, wearing khakis with a deep purple button down and silver vest.

"Ready to go ladies?" Ben asked.

"Yup. Evie do you have your cap and gown?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The girls stepped into the hallway and Mal locked their room. Doug grabbed Evie's hand, which still made Evie blush even after two years, while Ben placed his arm around Mal's waist. It was obvious that the two were quite close. Ben's arm was wrapped protectively around Mal while she leaned slightly into the embrace, Mal placed a kiss on his cheek and Ben kissed her forehead.

The four walked down to Carlos and Jay's room. When they arrived, they could hear the two arguing.

"Damn it. What did who do now?" Mal opened the door and was greeted with the site of Jay running around the room with Dude's new collar. "Jay! Give Carlos Dude's collar back now! Dude needs it for the ceremony."

The new collar, a shiny blue leather collar with silver studs, went flying at Carlos's face, but was caught just before it could make impact.

"Come here Dude. Even dogs need to look good for graduation." Carlos hooked the collar on Dude and stood up. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go get Jane and Lonnie."

The two boys, Jay in khakis and a white button down with a pink vest and Carlos in khakis and red button down and silver vest, grabbed their caps and gowns and headed out of the room.

They walked over to Jane's room where Lonnie was also getting ready. They knocked and the door opened to reveal Lonnie in a pink cheongsam and Jane in a long red dress with a silver bodice. Their boyfriends took their hands and the eight of them walked down to the gym wear the ceremony was being held.

Practically all of Auradon was in the large gym, sitting on one side of the gym. On the other side were the chairs for graduating class as well as a small stage where the teachers were sat. The eight pulled on their caps and gowns and made their way to their seats. They were sorted alphabetical by first name, putting Mal as the last person in their class to be called and Audrey the first.

The ceremony started and after a few words by Fairy Godmother, Doug and Evie were called up to do the valedictorian and salutatorian speeches respectively.

Evie went first:

 _I may not have been in Auradon long. However, in these two years I have learned more about family and friends and love than I ever learned back on the Isle. Carlos, Jay, Mal, and I are so lucky that we got the chance to come here. We learned that family isn't defined by the people you share blood with, family are the people that love you and you love. Our class became a family, and I'm thankful everyday that I was welcomed into it. Auradon became a new home for us. Now, as we graduate and leave this school, we don't have to worry that we won't see our classmates anymore, because we formed such strong bonds in the last few years that we won't let them break. Ben will be King, Jay will be traveling all over the world playing tourney with the Auradon Beasts, some will stay here in Auradon for college and others will move on to other places. We don't know where we'll end up, but we'll always be connected through our hearts. Congratulations Class of 2017. We made it._

Evie's speech ended and the gym went up in applause. Doug grabbed the microphone and said, "Sorry, I can't beat that speech." And everyone laughed. The two went back to their seats, and Fairy Godmother started to call their names.

 _Audrey_

 _Ben_

 _Carlos_

 _Chad_

 _Clark,_ the son of Sneezy.

 _Doug_

 _Evie_

 _George,_ the son of Grumpy.

 _Heath,_ the son of Happy.

 _Jane_

 _Jay_

 _Leroy,_ the son of Grumpy.

 _Lonnie_

 _Mal._

The applause got louder and louder after each name, but as Mal's name was called, everyone was in their feet clapping and cheering. The four were no longer the children of villains. They were Auradon's family.


	4. Part 4: Party

**Another shorter one. I know. The next one is probably gonna be short too. Expect 4-6 more chapters of the 'main storyline'. And then just more connecting one-shots afterwards. Um ... I'm surprised no one commented on the small Once Upon A Time nod I had in the last chapter. Although someone did notice a small little error in last chapter where I forgot Carlos's name. So thank you for pointing that out reviewer (I forgot your name.) There were other things I was going to mention but I forgot them. So enjoy the chapter, leave a review (they make me want to write faster), and the next chapter should be out in a few hours. (Probably not though.)**

After the graduation ceremony, everyone moved out into the courtyard where a large tent was set up with food and tables. Everyone moved around congratulating the students.

Ben and Mal stood together. A small plate of food in Ben's hand that they snacked off of between people.

Evie and Doug, not wanting to stand or sit in one place for a long time, made their rounds around the tent. Saying hello to their friends and family.

Carlos and Jay were were outside of the tent playing croquet with their girlfriends' parents while Jane and Lonnie watched.

Everyone was having a good time.

Later in the evening, when everyone sat down for dinner, Mal noticed Ben wasn't at her side. Looking around, she noticed him standing on the raised platform the band was set up on.

Ben grabbed the microphone. "Excuse me. People of Auradon." Everyone turned to look at their King. "Two years ago, I made my first official decree. It allowed four teenagers from the Isle of the Lost to come to Auradon. A few weeks later, I fell in love. Mal, I knew from the moment I saw you step out of that car, that I wanted to be with you. I want to be with you. Forever. Mal. Will you marry me?" By now, he had made his way over to Mal, he was on one knee in front of her, waiting for an answer.

Mal looked at him, and keeping a neutral look on her face said, "You're an idiot." A smile cracking on her face.

"I'm not hearing a no." Ben whispered.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Ben stood up and yelled, "She said yes!"

Chucking the mic back to the stage, he pulled Mal up and kissed her square on the lips.

All around the two, applause sounded for their King and new Queen.


	5. Part 5: Dorm Rooms Pt 2

**So maybe an M warning, but not really. It's suggestive but not ... Dirty. For the next part, I have a few things written, but I want your opinion as to what should come next. I may take your suggestions, I may not. Leave your suggestions in your review. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Part 5: Dorm Rooms Pt. 2_

"Evie is going to visit Doug's family's home tonight. Which means my dorm is empty. Wanna stay over?" Mal whispered in Ben's ear.

"How fast can we get out of here?" Ben replied.

"The party is practically over. Everyone is leaving. I'll go up first. Wait ten minutes and follow me up."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

The two shared a kiss and Mal retreated up to her room.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on her door and she pulled Ben inside.

His lips attached to hers as she pushed the door shut.

"Let's ... Celebrate our engagement." Ben mumbled into the kiss.

Mal pulled back. "Are we allowed to before we get married?"

"Not really, but it's the twenty first century."

"I like the way you think."

The burst open, waking up the two occupants of the room.

"Mal, I need to talk to - " Fairy Godmother cut short when she realized Mal wasn't alone. "Oh dear. Please tell me you aren't naked beneath that blanket."

"If it'll make you feel better." Mal laughed nervously.

"Oh dear. I'm going to step out of this room and give you a moment to get dressed."

Fairy Godmother stepped out of the room, and Mal and Ben jumped out of the bed. Mal pulled on her underwear, a pair of jean shorts, a grey tank top, a green and purple flannel, and purple Converse.

"Um. What am I supposed to wear?" Ben asked.

"Oh for goodness sakes!"

Mal rushed over to Evie's side of the room where her men's line was. She chucked a pair of khaki shorts, a white shirt, and purple Converse at him.

"Put your shirt from yesterday on."

Ben got dressed and Mal opened the door.

"Alright. You wanted to talk?" Mal asked Fairy Godmother.

"Yes. About what happened last night actually."

"What about it?"

Fairy Godmother sighed and sat down on Evie's bed. "Your ... Actions ... Last night were extremely inappropriate. Ben, you know that you aren't allowed to ... Have sex ... Before you are married."

"But we are engaged. In a year or so we'll be married. What's the big deal?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Not a condom. I figure Mal is on birth control."

Mal jumped up. "What?! Ben! No! The magic in my blood doesn't allow birth control to work properly!"

"Oh dear. I was going to cast a spell on you that worked like birth control today." Fairy Godmother turned to Ben. "Ben, you know that if you conceive a child before marriage, that child is considered illegitimate and cannot inherit the throne. You also know that it is very unlikely for royals to have more than one child. Ben, your family's reign would end with you."

"Shit."

"We don't know if it happened though. So let's not lose our heads yet. Fairy Godmother can cast the birth control spell. In a couple months if it is revealed that something did ... Happen last night, then we can revisit the ... Situation."

"Yeah. Mal is right. We don't even know if anything was ... Conceived last night."

"Alright, Mal we will cast the spell, but Ben you have tell your parents."

"Shit. They'll kill me."


	6. Part 6: Bathrooms

**I wrote this on paper first. Then I typed it all into Google docs. Then I copied it onto the site. My hand hurts. Leave reviews with prompts or things you would enjoy seeing please. Um... This is my favorite part so far. So review, favorite, follow, all the things. And most importantly, enjoy.**

 _Part 6: Bathrooms_

"Fucking Ben!" Mal cried as she slammed the bathroom door shut.

She leaned against the door and allowed her body to slide slowly down it as her body was racked with sobs.

Currently, Ben was going to his castle a few miles away to tell his parents that last night he may have completely fucked up the future of their reign. Mal stayed behind though, not wanting to inflict more rage from King Adam.

She also stayed so she could do this. Cry on the dirty floor of the school's bathroom. She didn't want Ben to know, but behind the unfazed look she had moments ago when she told her fiancé and Fairy Godmother to calm down, was a tidal wave of emotion. Fear. Nervousness. Sadness. Anxiety.

She was terrified to know that last night, something could have been conceived. For now, all she could do is pray that nothing happened. For now, all she could do is sit on a dirty bathroom floor and cry.

* * *

Mal let out the breath she was holding in. Holding in for a month as she waited to see what the future would hold for her.

The sight of crimson staining her underwear was a huge relief. Instantly, she felt that huge weight on her shoulders be lifted off.

Mal wasn't pregnant.

For the second time since her and Ben had sex, Mal sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried. Only this time, in happiness.

* * *

'Come on Mal. Today should be a happy day.' Mal thought as she sat crying on her bathroom floor.

Mal tried to compose herself, but she was just so fucking terrified. Evie, Jane, Lonnie, and Audrey were going to be here in half an hour to help make get ready for her WEDDING, and her she was. Crying in fear about marrying the man she loved while she should be in the shower. Her life was about to change forever. Sure it probably wouldn't be much different than the last year. For a year she had already been living with Ben in his castle - soon to be their castle - but Mal didn't know how marriage worked. Nobody on the Isle was married. Mal knew it was irrational, but what if marriage made Ben love her less? What if he figured that now that he was married, he no longer had to pay as much attention to her?

Mal knew she was being irrational. She pushed all her fears out of her mind, knowing nine of them were true. She composed herself, then jumped into the shower. Ready to get married. Ready to spend the rest of her life with Ben, the man she loved.

* * *

One year later, Mal found herself on the bathroom floor, again. This time holding a little plastic stick.

Ever since the wedding, her and Ben were pressured with having an heir. For one year, they had been trying to conceive, with no luck.

Mal looked at the little stick in her hand and cried.

Negative.

Was there something wrong with her? With Ben? A year had gone by and still that stupid plastic stick said that all of the times they had sex weren't conceiving anything. Was their blood just not compatible? Ben's human/beast blood and her human/fairy blood may not be compatible.

What if she couldn't give Ben an heir?

* * *

The doctors said they were fine. They probably were having trouble conceiving because Mal was so stressed with her responsibilities as Queen and the pressure of needing to conceive an heir. The doctors recommended going on vacation. So been left his mother and father in charge of the kingdom while he and his wife went on vacation for a while.

Two months later, here they were. Ben was outside the small house enjoying the nice white sand beach and soaking up sun, while Mal was inside. In the bathroom to be exact.

Mal had been on the beach a few minutes ago, but hurriedly excused herself to the bathroom, saying she had to pee.

In reality though, her stomach was turning and she barely made it inside the bathroom before she vomited out the entire content of her stomach.

Sitting there on the cold, hard ground in only a strappy purple bikini, Mal came to a realization that brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her face.

Mal quickly flung open the cabinet door. She grabbed the box of pregnancy tests that she hadn't even thought about since coming to the private island. She grabbed one and took it quickly.

Ten minutes seemed to pass incredibly slow as Mal waited for the results, but when they appeared, Mal burst out crying again.

"Fucking Ben," Mal mumbled.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Mal," came Ben's voice, "are you okay? You didn't fall in did you?"

"Yeah, Ben I'm fine," Mal's voice cracked. "Come in."

The site slowly opened, and Ben was greeted with the sight of his wife sitting on the bathroom floor crying with something in her hand.

"What's in your hand?" Ben asked.

Wordlessly, Mal handed the stick to Ben. He looked at it for a moment before breaking into a large smile. "You're pregnant?"

Mal nodded. Ben pulled her off the floor and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy," he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, his arms dropped. "Wait. Didn't that stick have your pee on it?" Mal laughed.


	7. SEND ME IDEAS!

**Alright guys. Sorry for the lack of updating, the last two weeks have been very busy for me. I'm going to try to update as much as I possibly can this next week before I go back to school, but I need some opinions.**

Send:

Prompts/What you want to see in the next few chapters

Baby names

 **These will help me figure out what should come next and also what will happen next. I have no defined plans for the upcoming chapters, so send me ideas. And don't forget, I can back track and write about things like they're vacation or the wedding or when Ben went to visit his parents. I can write about the times when they were in highschool, but I want to know what you guys want me to do. So send me stuff. Write me a review filled with stuff YOU want to see.**


End file.
